2014 FIFA World Cup squads
The 2014 FIFA World Cup was an international football tournament that was held in Brazil from 12 June to 13 July 2014. The 32 national teams involved in the tournament were required to register a squad of 23 players, including three goalkeepers. Only players in these squads were eligible to take part in the tournament. A provisional list of 30 players per national team was submitted to FIFA by 13 May 2014. FIFA published the 30-player provisional lists on their website on 16 May 2014. The final lists of 23 players per national team were submitted to FIFA by 2 June 2014. FIFA published the 23-player final lists, with the squad numbers, on their website, on 5 June 2014. Teams were permitted to make late replacements in the event of serious injury, at any time up to 24 hours before their first game. The age listed for each player is on 12 June 2014, the first day of the tournament. The number of caps listed for each player does not include any matches played after the start of the 2014 FIFA World Cup. The club listed is the club for which the player last played a competitive match prior to the tournament. The nationality for each club reflects the national association (not the league) to which the club is affiliated. The Netherlands was the only team that used all of its 23 players during the tournament, making it the fourth team in World Cup history to ever use all of its players in the squad, after France in 1978, and both Greece and Russia in 1994 (although in all these cases 22 players were used since the 23-player squads were not introduced until 2002 FIFA World Cup). Group A Brazil Coach: Luiz Felipe Scolari The final squad was announced on 7 May 2014. The squad numbers were revealed on 2 June. |caps=9|club=Botafogo|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=75|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=46|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=36|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=31|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=35|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=26|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=33|club=Fluminense|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=49|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=31|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=80|club=Toronto FC|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=12|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=9|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=5|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=42|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=19|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=24|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=7|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=11|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=17|club=Atlético Mineiro|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=6|club=Atlético Mineiro|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=72|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} Cameroon Coach: Volker Finke The final squad was announced on 2 June 2014. |caps=2|club=Coton Sport|clubnat=CMR}} |caps=22|club=Queens Park Rangers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=48|club=Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=3|club=Coton Sport|clubnat=CMR}} |caps=16|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=47|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=40|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=17|club=Nancy|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=117|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|club=Lorient|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=66|club=Rennes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=31|club=Lyon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=26|club=Mainz 05|clubnat=GER}} |caps=31|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=56|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=9|club=Konyaspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=49|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=38|club=Antalyaspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=8|club=Zulte Waregem|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=9|club=Lens|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=23|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=10|club=Granada|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=3|club=Fethiyespor|clubnat=TUR}} Croatia Coach: Niko Kovač The final squad was announced on 31 May 2014. With less than 48 hours until the opening game against Brazil, Milan Badelj was called up to replace the injured Ivan Močinić, after having previously been excluded from the final squad. |caps=111|club=Rostov|clubnat=RUS }} |caps=7|club=Genoa|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=50|club=Panathinaikos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=29|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=72|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=25|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=62|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=55|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=33|club=Hull City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=75|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=112|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=0|club=Lokomotiva|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=21|club=Panathinaikos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=1|club=Dinamo Zagreb|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=9|club=Hamburger SV|clubnat=GER}} |caps=5|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=50|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=92|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=6|club=Getafe|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=10|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=23|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=63|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=6|club=Monaco|clubnat=FRA}} Mexico Coach: Miguel Herrera The final squad was announced on 9 May 2014. However, midfielders Luis Montes and Juan Carlos Medina sustained injuries afterwards and were replaced by Javier Aquino and Miguel Ángel Ponce. |caps=34|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=95|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=122|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=120|club=León|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=14|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=13|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=15|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=15|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=25|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=76|club=Villarreal|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=6|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=14|club=Toluca|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=59|club=Ajaccio|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=62|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=53|club=Espanyol|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=8|club=Toluca|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=7|club=Toluca|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=104|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=33|club=Santos Laguna|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=22|club=Villarreal|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=16|club=León|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=30|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=5|club=León|clubnat=MEX}} Group B Australia Coach: Ange Postecoglou The final squad was announced on 3 June 2014. |caps=7|club=Club Brugge|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=9|club=Brisbane Roar|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=7|club=Heracles Almelo|clubnat=NED}} |caps=69|club=New York Red Bulls|clubnat=USA}} |caps=29|club=Melbourne Victory|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=18|club=Western Sydney Wanderers|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=8|club=FSV Frankfurt|clubnat=GER}} |caps=0|club=Preston North End|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=5|club=Newcastle Jets|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=2|club=Fortuna Düsseldorf|clubnat=GER}} |caps=15|club=Utrecht|clubnat=NED}} |caps=3|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=3|club=Luzern|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=11|club=Melbourne Victory|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=44|club=Crystal Palace|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=14|club=Austria Wien|clubnat=AUT}} |caps=47|club=Brisbane Roar|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=8|club=Adelaide United|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=9|club=Shandong Luneng Taishan|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=23|club=Sion|clubnat=SWI}} |caps=1|club=Swindon Town|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|club=Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors|clubnat=South Korea}} |caps=74|club=Al-Gharafa|clubnat=QAT}} Chile Coach: Jorge Sampaoli The final squad was announced on 1 June 2014. |caps=79|club=Real Sociedad|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=25|club=Santos|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=2|club=Malmö FF|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=47|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=12|club=Osasuna|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=44|club=Atalanta|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=67|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=54|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=27|club=Cagliari|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=57|club=Palmeiras|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=30|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=4|club=Universidad Católica|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=19|club=Universidad de Chile|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=26|club=Celta Vigo|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=59|club=Wigan Athletic|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=18|club=Twente|clubnat=NED}} |caps=61|club=Cardiff City|clubnat=WAL}} |caps=65|club=Nottingham Forest|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=23|club=Colo-Colo|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=21|club=Internacional|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=21|club=Basel|clubnat=SWI}} |caps=35|club=Colo-Colo|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=8|club=Universidad de Chile|clubnat=CHI}} Netherlands Coach: Louis van Gaal The final squad was announced on 31 May 2014. The squad numbers were revealed on 2 June, during a press conference with Van Gaal. |caps=8|club=Ajax|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=24|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=12|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED}} |caps=16|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED}} |caps=12|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=71|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=16|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED}} |caps=10|club=Swansea City|clubnat=WAL}} |caps=85|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=99|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=75|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=2|club=FC Augsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=2|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=1|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED}} |caps=98|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=8|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED}} |caps=22|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=6|club=Norwich City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=62|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=5|club=PSV Eindhoven|clubnat=NED}} |caps=6|club=PSV Eindhoven|clubnat=NED}} |caps=14|club=Swansea City|clubnat=WAL}} |caps=5|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=ENG}} Spain Coach: Vicente del Bosque The final squad was announced on 31 May 2014. The squad numbers were revealed on 3 June. |caps=154|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=46|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=60|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=17|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=8|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=97|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=96|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=132|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=107|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=89|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=40|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=1|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=33|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=111|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=117|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=65|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=8|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=26|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=2|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=64|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=80|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=32|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} Group C Colombia Coach: José Pékerman The final squad was announced on 2 June 2014. However, midfielder Aldo Leão Ramírez sustained injury afterwards and was replaced by Carlos Carbonero. |caps=44|club=Nice|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=24|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=98|club=Atalanta|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=6|club=PSV Eindhoven|clubnat=NED}} |caps=1|club=River Plate|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=44|club=Elche|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=53|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=49|club=Toulouse|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=30|club=River Plate|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=22|club=Monaco|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=28|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=0|club=Santa Fe|clubnat=COL}} |caps=49|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=9|club=Cagliari|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=8|club=Atlético Nacional|clubnat=COL}} |caps=3|club=River Plate|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=11|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=50|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=26|club=Hertha BSC|clubnat=GER}} |caps=4|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=27|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=50|club=Deportivo Cali|clubnat=COL}} |caps=14|club=San Lorenzo|clubnat=ARG}} Greece Coach: Fernando Santos The final squad was announced on 19 May 2014. |caps=19|club=Granada|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=30|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=13|club=PAOK|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=9|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=19|club=Verona|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=49|club=Kayserispor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=74|club=Celtic|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=16|club=Bologna|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=32|club=Fulham|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=135|club=Fulham|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=50|club=Levante|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=2|club=PAOK|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=2|club=Panathinaikos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=76|club=PAOK|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=66|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=19|club=Bologna|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=72|club=Konyaspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=19|club=Genoa|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=47|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=22|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=111|club=PAOK|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=4|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=6|club=Torino|clubnat=ITA}} Ivory Coast Coach: Sabri Lamouchi The final squad was announced on 1 June 2014. |caps=77|club=Lokeren|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=1|club=Çaykur Rizespor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=78|club=VfB Stuttgart|clubnat=GER}} |caps=107|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=119|club=Trabzonspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=4|club=Fortuna Düsseldorf|clubnat=GER}} |caps=1|club=Toulouse|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=67|club=Lille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=43|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=53|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=101|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=24|club=Swansea City|clubnat=WAL}} |caps=25|club=Hannover 96|clubnat=GER}} |caps=2|club=Saint-Étienne|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=26|club=Saint-Étienne|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=2|club=Séwé Sport|clubnat=CIV}} |caps=8|club=Toulouse|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=5|club=Eintracht Frankfurt|clubnat=GER}} |caps=82|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|club=Basel|clubnat=SWI}} |caps=7|club=Basel|clubnat=SWI}} |caps=43|club=Trabzonspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=1|club=Stabæk|clubnat=NOR}} Japan Coach: Alberto Zaccheroni The final squad was announced on 12 May 2014. The squad numbers were revealed on 25 May. |caps=56|club=Standard Liège|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=68|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=12|club=VfB Stuttgart|clubnat=GER}} |caps=56|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=70|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=10|club=F.C. Tokyo|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=144|club=Gamba Osaka|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=25|club=1. FC Nürnberg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=76|club=Mainz 05|clubnat=GER}} |caps=57|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=12|club=Cerezo Osaka|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=13|club=Urawa Red Diamonds|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=57|club=Kawasaki Frontale|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=6|club=Sanfrecce Hiroshima|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=81|club=Gamba Osaka|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=12|club=Cerezo Osaka|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=78|club=1. FC Nürnberg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=9|club=1860 München|clubnat=GER}} |caps=21|club=Jubilo Iwata|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=5|club=Yokohama F. Marinos|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=18|club=Hannover 96|clubnat=GER}} |caps=41|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=2|club=F.C. Tokyo|clubnat=JPN}} Group D Costa Rica Coach: Jorge Luis Pinto The final squad was announced on 31 May 2014. |caps=53|club=Levante|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=25|club=Alajuelense|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=35|club=Columbus Crew|clubnat=USA}} |caps=83|club=Saprissa|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=63|club=AIK|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=11|club=Club Brugge|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=55|club=Copenhagen|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=10|club=Herediano|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=33|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=63|club=PSV Eindhoven|clubnat=NED}} |caps=50|club=Aalesund|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=1|club=Columbus Crew|clubnat=USA}} |caps=11|club=Herediano|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=39|club=Cartaginés|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=62|club=Mainz 05|clubnat=GER}} |caps=25|club=Rosenborg|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=22|club=Saprissa|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=21|club=Alajuelense|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=48|club=New York Red Bulls|clubnat=USA}} |caps=10|club=Vålerenga|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=24|club=Kuban Krasnodar|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=35|club=Herediano|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=4|club=Herediano|clubnat=CRC}} England Coach: Roy Hodgson England's final squad was announced on 12 May 2014, including seven standby squad members: John Ruddy, Jon Flanagan, John Stones, Michael Carrick, Tom Cleverley, Andy Carroll and Jermain Defoe. Of those seven, only Stones and Flanagan joined the rest of the squad at a training camp in Portugal, with Stones serving as a like-for-like replacement option for Phil Jones, who was still recovering from a shoulder injury. Both Stones and Flanagan travelled with the squad to their pre-tournament training base in Miami, and remained with the team in Brazil in the event of any injuries prior to the opening game. The squad numbers were revealed on 22 May. |caps=41|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=52|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=111|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=26|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=18|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=105|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=12|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=92|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=12|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|club=West Bromwich Albion|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=11|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=15|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=10|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=47|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=4|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=2|club=Celtic|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=2|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG}} Italy Coach: Cesare Prandelli The final squad was announced on 1 June 2014. The squad numbers were revealed the next day. |caps=140|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=11|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=68|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=1|club=Torino|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=20|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=20|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=20|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=44|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=30|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=37|club=Parma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=12|club=Torino|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=8|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=0|club=Genoa|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=35|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=47|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=95|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=2|club=Torino|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=4|club=Parma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=37|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=2|club=Parma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=109|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=5|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=6|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} Uruguay Coach: Óscar Tabárez The final squad was announced on 31 May 2014. |caps=58|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=94|club=West Bromwich Albion|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=77|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=42|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=63|club=Parma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=57|club=São Paulo|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=73|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=12|club=Palermo|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=77|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=110|club=Cerezo Osaka|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=10|club=Espanyol|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=0|club=Libertad|clubnat=PAR}} |caps=6|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=26|club=Botafogo|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=89|club=Bologna|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=90|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=55|club=Morelia|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=29|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=15|club=Nacional|clubnat=URU}} |caps=43|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=62|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=57|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=4|club=Vasco da Gama|clubnat=BRA}} Group E Ecuador Coach: Reinaldo Rueda The final squad was announced on 2 June 2014. The squad numbers were revealed the next day. However, midfielder Segundo Castillo was replaced by Oswaldo Minda after injuring ligaments in his right knee. |caps=25|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ECU}} |caps=59|club=Emelec|clubnat=ECU}} |caps=37|club=Flamengo|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=38|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ECU}} |caps=18|club=Vitesse Arnhem|clubnat=NED}} |caps=42|club=Dynamo Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=40|club=Morelia|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=110|club=Santa Fe|clubnat=COL}} |caps=30|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=90|club=Pachuca|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=50|club=Al-Jazira|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=3|club=El Nacional|clubnat=ECU}} |caps=10|club=Pachuca|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=18|club=Chivas USA|clubnat=USA}} |caps=21|club=Atlante|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=71|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=30|club=Tijuana|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=21|club=Emelec|clubnat=ECU}} |caps=49|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ECU}} |caps=8|club=Tijuana|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=23|club=Emelec|clubnat=ECU}} |caps=18|club=L.D.U. Quito|clubnat=ECU}} |caps=3|club=VfB Stuttgart|clubnat=GER}} France Coach: Didier Deschamps The final squad was announced on 13 May 2014. Though originally selected, Franck Ribéry was removed due to a back injury. |caps=57|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=21|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=58|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=19|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=30|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=1|club=Montpellier|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=34|club=Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=30|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=66|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=4|club=Real Sociedad|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=12|club=Lille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=3|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=23|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=41|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=2|club=Saint-Étienne|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=2|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=17|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=11|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=25|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=17|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=11|club=Bastia|clubnat=FRA}} Honduras Coach: Luis Fernando Suárez The final squad was announced on 5 May 2014. |caps=0|club=Real España|clubnat=HON}} |caps=54|club=Qingdao Jonoon|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=105|club=Hull City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=11|club=Motagua|clubnat=HON}} |caps=78|club=San Jose Earthquakes|clubnat=USA}} |caps=34|club=Wigan Athletic|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=68|club=Celtic|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=95|club=Stoke City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|club=Alajuelense|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=37|club=Real España|clubnat=HON}} |caps=44|club=New England Revolution|clubnat=USA}} |caps=26|club=Real España|clubnat=HON}} |caps=70|club=Real España|clubnat=HON}} |caps=92|club=Houston Dynamo|clubnat=USA}} |caps=42|club=Wigan Athletic|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=12|club=Real Sociedad|clubnat=HON}} |caps=17|club=Anderlecht|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=122|club=Olimpia|clubnat=HON}} |caps=20|club=Olimpia|clubnat=HON}} |caps=49|club=Motagua|clubnat=HON}} |caps=23|club=Olimpia|clubnat=HON}} |caps=26|club=Olimpia|clubnat=HON}} |caps=42|club=Chivas USA|clubnat=USA}} Switzerland Coach: Ottmar Hitzfeld The final squad was announced on 13 May 2014. |caps=57|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=63|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=35|club=Sassuolo|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=53|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=41|club=Young Boys|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=6|club=Grasshopper|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=74|club=Eintracht Frankfurt|clubnat=GER}} |caps=73|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=11|club=Real Sociedad|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=26|club=Borussia Mönchengladbach|clubnat=GER}} |caps=48|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=6|club=Basel|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=21|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=24|club=Basel|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=34|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=47|club=SC Freiburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=11|club=Zürich|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=21|club=SC Freiburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=7|club=1. FC Nürnberg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=44|club=Hamburger SV|clubnat=GER}} |caps=0|club=Grasshopper|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=6|club=Basel|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=33|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} Group F Argentina Coach: Alejandro Sabella The final squad was announced on 2 June 2014. |caps=47|club=Monaco|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=18|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=15|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=36|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=49|club=Boca Juniors|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=18|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=47|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=7|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=36|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=86|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=55|club=Newell's Old Boys|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=3|club=Boca Juniors|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=9|club=Celta Vigo|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=98|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=38|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=22|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=26|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=22|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=7|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=51|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=10|club=Catania|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=31|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=10|club=Monterrey|clubnat=MEX}} Bosnia and Herzegovina Coach: Safet Sušić The final squad was announced on 2 June 2014. |caps=30|club=Stoke City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=13|club=Hajduk Split|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=7|club=Eintracht Braunschweig |clubnat=GER}} |caps=74|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=4|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=13|club=Elazığspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=9|club=Ferencváros|clubnat=HUN}} |caps=48|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=55|club=VfB Stuttgart|clubnat=GER}} |caps=81|club=Guizhou Renhe|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=62|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=0|club=VfR Aalen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=24|club=SC Freiburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=2|club=Hajduk Split|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=8|club=Zorya Luhansk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=33|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=42|club=Kayseri Erciyesspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=35|club=Gaziantepspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=10|club=İstanbul Başakşehir|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=7|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=2|club=Sturm Graz|clubnat=AUT}} |caps=3|club=Borac Banja Luka|clubnat=BIH}} |caps=42|club=1899 Hoffenheim|clubnat=GER}} Iran Coach: Carlos Queiroz The final squad was announced on 1 June 2014. |caps=10|club=Sepahan|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=49|club=Esteghlal|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=62|club=Sepahan|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=85|club=Persepolis|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=17|club=Esteghlal|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=140|club=Al-Kuwait|clubnat=KUW}} |caps=50|club=Las Palmas|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=8|club=Persepolis|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=7|club=NEC|clubnat=NED}} |caps=42|club=Tractor Sazi|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=17|club=Zob Ahan|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=6|club=Sporting Covilhã|clubnat=POR}} |caps=22|club=Persepolis|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=79|club=Esteghlal|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=22|club=Umm Salal|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=14|club=Charlton Athletic|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=9|club=Naft Tehran|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=4|club=Foolad|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=17|club=Esteghlal|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=6|club=Vancouver Whitecaps FC|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=14|club=Fulham|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=4|club=Eintracht Braunschweig|clubnat=GER}} |caps=20|club=Persepolis|clubnat=IRN}} Nigeria Coach: Stephen Keshi The final squad was announced on 2 June 2014. Ejike Uzoenyi replaced Elderson due to injury on 7 June. |caps=91|club=Lille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=97|club=Norwich City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=21|goals=3|club=Enugu Rangers|clubnat=NGA}} |caps=11|club=Waasland-Beveren|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=37|club=Celtic|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=31|club=Warri Wolves|clubnat=NGA}} |caps=35|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=61|club=Stoke City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=23|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=59|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=22|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=11|club=Sunshine Stars|clubnat=NGA}} |caps=10|club=Ashdod|clubnat=ISR}} |caps=35|club=Çaykur Rizespor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=2|club=Almería|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=31|club=Hapoel Be'er Sheva|clubnat=ISR}} |caps=21|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=5|club=Volyn Lutsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=6|club=Heerenveen|clubnat=NED}} |caps=4|club=Cercle Brugge|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=11|club=Gombe United|clubnat=NGA}} |caps=17|club=Middlesbrough|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=ENG}} Group G Germany Coach: Joachim Löw The final squad was announced on 2 June 2014. On 7 June, Marco Reus was replaced by Shkodran Mustafi after Reus injured his ankle. |clubnat=GER|club=Bayern Munich|caps=45|df=y}} |clubnat=GER|club=Borussia Dortmund|caps=5|df=y}} |clubnat=GER|club=SC Freiburg|caps=2|df=y}} |clubnat=GER|club=Schalke 04|caps=21|df=y}} |clubnat=GER|club=Borussia Dortmund|caps=30|df=y}} |clubnat=ESP|club=Real Madrid|caps=46|df=y}} |clubnat=GER|club=Bayern Munich|caps=102|df=y}} |clubnat=ENG|club=Arsenal|caps=55|df=y}} |clubnat=ENG|club=Chelsea|caps=33|df=y}} |clubnat=ENG|club=Arsenal|caps=114|df=y}} |clubnat=ITA|club=Lazio|caps=132|df=y}} |clubnat=GER|club=Hannover 96|caps=3|df=y}} |clubnat=GER|club=Bayern Munich|caps=49|df=y}} |clubnat=GER|club=Schalke 04|caps=11|df=y}} |clubnat=GER|club=Borussia Dortmund|caps=1|df=y}} |clubnat=GER|club=Bayern Munich|caps=106|df=y}} |clubnat=ENG|club=Arsenal|caps=98|df=y}} |clubnat=GER|club=Bayern Munich|caps=44|df=y}} |clubnat=GER|club=Bayern Munich|caps=29|df=y}} |clubnat=GER|club=Bayern Munich|caps=39|df=y}} |clubnat=ITA|club=Sampdoria|caps=1|df=y}} |clubnat=GER|club=Borussia Dortmund|caps=3|df=y}} |clubnat=GER|club=Borussia Mönchengladbach|caps=2|df=y}} Ghana Coach: James Kwesi Appiah The final squad was announced on 1 June 2014. On 26 June 2014, midfielders Sulley Muntari and Kevin-Prince Boateng were sent home and indefinitely suspended from the national team for disciplinary reasons. |caps=7|club=Aduana Stars|clubnat=GHA}} |caps=46|club=Platanias|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=79|club=Al-Ain|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=16|club=Standard Liège|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=57|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=5|club=Parma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=23|club=Vitesse Arnhem|clubnat=NED}} |caps=49|club=Udinese|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=13|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=49|club=Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=82|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=21|club=Strømsgodset|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=13|club=Sochaux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=15|club=Middlesbrough|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|club=Mamelodi Sundowns|clubnat=SAF}} |caps=18|club=Orlando Pirates|clubnat=SAF}} |caps=17|club=Kuban Krasnodar|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=13|club=Valenciennes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=27|club=Évian|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=62|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=30|club=Rennes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=17|club=Rubin Kazan|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=41|club=Espérance|clubnat=TUN}} Portugal Coach: Paulo Bento The final squad was announced on 19 May 2014. The squad numbers were revealed on 24 May. |caps=34|club=Braga|clubnat=POR}} |caps=72|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=58|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=49|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=45|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=4|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=111|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=68|club=Monaco|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=55|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=9|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=8|club=Braga|clubnat=POR}} |caps=30|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=19|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=9|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=3|club=Braga|clubnat=POR}} |caps=74|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=75|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=5|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=13|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=36|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=7|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=69|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} United States Coach: Jürgen Klinsmann The final squad was announced on 22 May 2014. |caps=100|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=4|club=Seattle Sounders FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=20|club=Los Angeles Galaxy|clubnat=USA}} |caps=86|club=Toronto FC|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=17|club=Sporting Kansas City|clubnat=USA}} |caps=4|club=Hertha BSC|clubnat=GER}} |caps=116|club=Puebla|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=105|club=Seattle Sounders FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=8|club=AZ|clubnat=NED}} |caps=20|club=Rosenborg|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=28|club=Nantes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=25|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=42|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=16|club=Houston Dynamo|clubnat=USA}} |caps=37|club=Real Salt Lake|clubnat=USA}} |caps=2|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=70|club=Sunderland|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=21|club=San Jose Earthquakes|clubnat=USA}} |caps=23|club=Sporting Kansas City|clubnat=USA}} |caps=27|club=Stoke City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=13|club=1. FC Nürnberg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=14|club=Real Salt Lake|clubnat=USA}} |caps=22|club=1899 Hoffenheim|clubnat=GER}} Group H Algeria Coach: Vahid Halilhodžić The final squad was announced on 2 June 2014. |caps=1|club=CS Constantine|clubnat=ALG}} |caps=62|club=Lekhwiya|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=6|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=13|club=Watford|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=29|club=Académica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=26|club=Livorno|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=25|club=Udinese|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=30|club=Getafe|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=5|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=19|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=6|club=Granada|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=26|club=Valenciennes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=20|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=3|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=22|club=Dinamo Zagreb|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=7|club=USM Alger|clubnat=ALG}} |caps=7|club=Mallorca|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=8|club=Club Africain|clubnat=TUN}} |caps=11|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=2|club=Reims|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=2|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=23|club=Ajaccio|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=28|club=CSKA Sofia|clubnat=BUL}} Belgium Coach: Marc Wilmots The final squad was announced on 2 June 2014. However, a medical test on 3 June showed goalkeeper Koen Casteels had not completely recovered from his tibia injury and he was replaced by Sammy Bossut. |caps=17|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=34|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=47|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=59|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=56|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=48|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=21|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=50|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=29|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=45|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=44|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=14|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Zulte Waregem|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=25|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=79|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=43|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=2|club=Lille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=25|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=57|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=25|club=Anderlecht|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=20|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=8|club=Standard Liège|clubnat=BEL}} Russia Coach: Fabio Capello The final squad was announced on 2 June 2014. However, midfielder Roman Shirokov was later removed from the squad due to a long-standing Achilles tendon injury and replaced by Pavel Mogilevets. |caps=68|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=11|club=Dynamo Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=4|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=96|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=1|club=Terek Grozny|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=2|club=Amkar Perm|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=43|club=Dynamo Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=26|club=Spartak Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=21|club=Dynamo Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=32|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=80|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=3|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=5|club=Dynamo Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=78|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=1|club=Rubin Kazan|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=1|club=Rubin Kazan|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=7|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=60|club=Dynamo Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=17|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=19|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=5|club=Dynamo Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=12|club=Anzhi Makhachkala|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=22|club=Spartak Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} Note: a 2012 friendly match against Lithuania, recognized by the Russian Football Union but not by FIFA, is not counted. South Korea Coach: Hong Myung-bo The final squad was announced on 8 May 2014. |caps=61|club=Suwon Bluewings|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=9|club=Kashiwa Reysol|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=4|club=Queens Park Rangers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=35|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=21|club=Guangzhou Evergrande|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=3|club=Sanfrecce Hiroshima|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=28|club=Cardiff City|clubnat=WAL}} |caps=13|club=Beijing Guoan|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=25|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=64|club=Watford|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=63|club=Sangju Sangmu|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=12|club=Ulsan Hyundai|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=37|club=Mainz 05|clubnat=GER}} |caps=10|club=Kashiwa Reysol|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=10|club=Guangzhou R&F|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=58|club=Sunderland|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=55|club=Bolton Wanderers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=27|club=Ulsan Hyundai|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=28|club=FC Augsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=25|club=FC Augsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=5|club=Ulsan Hyundai|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=14|club=Mainz 05|clubnat=GER}} |caps=0|club=Busan IPark|clubnat=KOR}} Statistics Player representation by league system League systems with 20 or more players represented are listed. England includes two Premier League clubs based in Wales, Swansea City and Cardiff City (five World Cup squad members play for these clubs); the United States includes three MLS clubs based in Canada, Toronto FC, Vancouver Whitecaps FC and Montreal Impact (three World Cup squad members play for these clubs); and France includes one Ligue 1 club based in Monaco, AS Monaco (four World Cup squad members play for this club). In all, World Cup squad members play for clubs in 54 different countries, and play in 51 different national leagues. The Russian squad is made up entirely of players from the country's domestic league. England's squad has only one player employed by a non-domestic club; Fraser Forster is employed in Scotland, although it is also part of the United Kingdom, they have a separate national federation and league system from England. Only Uruguay's squad is made up entirely of players employed by overseas clubs; although one player on that squad, Sebastián Coates, played for a domestic club immediately before the World Cup, he did so while on loan from English club Liverpool. Three squads have only one domestic-based player (Côte d'Ivoire, Bosnia and Herzegovina, and Ghana). Of the countries not represented by a national team at the World Cup, Turkey's league provides the most squad members. Player representation by club Clubs with 10 or more players represented are listed. Coaches representation by country Coaches in bold represent their own country. External links * * Official Players List * Preliminary Squads List Category:FIFA World Cup squads Category:2014 FIFA World Cup